


dance with the devil

by naktoms



Series: among the night [4]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, WHAT GAYS, also a smidge of insight into how the feeding center works and generally what choa does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choa drips black and Jimin cannot get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YALL WHATS UP  
> this is related to [mood swings](http://archiveofourown.org/series/333886) but its not necessary to read that series. likewise for mood swings readers; it's definitely not necessary to read this  
> wWWWHICH IS WHY! i've started a new little series for things like this, little one-offs and such that are still connected to mood swings but not directly involved in the plot. you feel me? you feel me  
> anyway enjoy these lesbians. kudos + comments are appreciated!!

Choa startles slightly when arms snake around her shoulders, squeezing tight. When she turns her head to look she sees that it’s just Chanmi, one of her coworkers. “Ah, please don’t scare me like that,” Choa says with a laugh. “You know I don’t pay attention when I’m updating records.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry. But,” Chanmi presses her cheek against Choa’s, and Choa can see their faint reflections in the computer screen, “there’s someone here to see you.”

Choa’s heart leaps in her chest, because that can mean only one thing. Chanmi must see it on her face when she looks because she grins and pokes Choa in the ribs. “Go on,” Chanmi says. “I’ll finish this up.”

Choa tosses a thank you over her shoulder and hurries out to reception, straightening her uniform and making sure her nametag is in place. She reaches the front counter and nobody is there, prompting her to lean out over the counter and look around the lobby.

“Psst.”

Choa jumps, briefly thinking what is it with these people and scaring me today. She looks down and smiles. “What are you doing down there?”

Jimin stands, stretching over the counter so she can put her hands on Choa’s shoulders. Choa brings her hands up to cover Jimin’s. “Nnnnothing,” Jimin says innocently, batting her eyelashes.

“Liar,” Choa says, and Jimin grins, showing fangs. “Are you here just for me, or…?”

“Well, I wish I could be, but you’re always complaining about protocol and being off-limits and shit like that. So,” Jimin smacks her mouth, folding her arms and using them to prop herself up, “I guess I’m here for my regular.”

“I’ll let Seolhyun know,” Choa says, turning away. Jimin catches her arm and brings her hand up to her face.

“You smell different today,” Jimin observes, nuzzling her face against Choa’s wrist. Choa feels her cheeks warm. “Smells good. When can I eat you?”

Choa sighs, rolling her eyes. “You’re so weird. The point of me working here is so that no vampires will want to eat me, what’s wrong with you?”

Jimin nibbles at the inside of Choa’s wrist, fangs barely raking the skin. “It’s an acquired taste, like, uh… caviar. Or wine. Yeah, wine, fine wine. If I knew some wine names I’d compare you to them.”

Choa snorts, withdrawing her hand from Jimin’s grasp. “I get off at midnight, as usual. Come pick me up.”

Jimin grins. “Will do.”

And, when Choa exits to the lobby later that night with her belongings in hand, Jimin is sitting in one of the chairs as promised, reading a magazine.

“Interesting?” Choa asks once she’s standing in front of Jimin. Jimin glances up briefly, then back down at the page.

“Eh, not really. Just about… celebrity babies and dramas that I don’t watch.” Jimin closes the magazine and tosses it back onto the end table, rising and offering the crook of her arm. “Let us steal away into the night, my lady.”

Choa laughs, tucking her hand into Jimin’s arm and letting Jimin lead her out the door.

Choa has always liked Jimin’s underground apartment (which she was able to snag despite the fact she’s relatively young and weak through “connections”) better than her own. It’s a careful blend between decor that looks like it belongs in a cheesy Dracula remake and Jimin’s own modern twists, resulting in medieval statuettes that sit right beside Jimin’s laptop. Choa loves it.

“Let me get my shoes off first,” Choa complains when Jimin noses along her shoulder. “Patience is a virtue, dear.”

“Fuck that,” Jimin replies. Choa snorts, finally managing to get her shoes off. She lets Jimin pull her into the living room and onto the couch, Jimin settling herself in Choa’s lap. “Hey, I’ve got a question.”

“Hm?”

“Like, what kind of demon are you? There’s different sorts, right?”

“Yes, right, but I hate to tell you. I’m just normal.” Choa laughs a little under her breath. “No succubus appeal or deity powers. I’m still pretty pissed that I didn’t inherit the horns.”

“Your parents had horns?” Jimin asks, and she sounds like an awed child. Choa nods. “Woah. That’s cool as shit.”

“Indeed. Were you planning on biting me, like the weird demon blood lover you are?”

“Of course.”

Choa goes to unbutton the top button of her uniform for ease of access, but Jimin curls her fingers around Choa’s and does it instead. Jimin pauses for a moment before leaning in to kiss Choa, with that sort of eagerness that always endears Choa terribly. Choa rests her hands at the small of Jimin’s back while Jimin kisses down the side of her neck, eventually settling on a place to bite.

Choa makes a face at the unpleasant sensation. She never quite enjoys the actual biting (that’s why she’s a receptionist, for god’s sake), but rather enjoys the fact that it’s with Jimin. She would certainly hate it if it was anyone else.

Jimin doesn’t take much, since she just fed earlier that night from her regular, non-demon feeder. She comes away with black smears on her mouth and Choa smiles, reaching up to wipe it away.

“What does it taste like to you?” Choa asks, hands returning to Jimin’s waist.

“Like… I dunno. Bitter coffee, but good?” Jimin shrugs. “I guess it’s just because my body recognizes it’s blood so it’s like, ‘wow, Jimin, what a great idea!’. But my tongue is like, ‘Jimin what the fuck have you put on me’.”

Choa laughs, kissing Jimin’s forehead. “Torturing your poor tongue like that. Is it even nutritious?”

“Who the hell knows! I love it, so who cares.”

“Weirdo.”

“Yep.”

Choa and Jimin have only been dating a few short months, relationship born mostly out of curiosity. Jimin had been coming to the feeding center for years, coming to visit a variety of feeders but eventually settling on just one. Choa enjoys being friendly with the center’s clients, so she and Jimin would generally chat for a bit before and following Jimin’s sessions with her feeders.

But, one day Jimin asked why Choa smelled different than the others who work with her, and it went from there.

The answer is that Choa is a simple overworld demon, nothing special about her beyond her black blood and quick healing. Her coworkers are generally human or vampire-human hybrids, and Choa is the odd-man out, being the only demon that works at the Gwangju center. Of course any vampire can pick up on it, which protects Choa from most advances because hungry vampires don’t care about foul blackbloods, they care about humans.

But Jimin, as Choa tells her almost every day, is a weirdo with an “acquired taste” that developed from just a little nibble. Things evolved from experimental tastes to Jimin stealing kisses and asking questions and, overall, making Choa feel more appreciated than she’s felt since she was first hired.

Perhaps what makes Choa feel most secure is that there will be no tragedy to be had. She will live as long as Jimin will and there is no risk beyond general company protocol to not get involved with the clients. Considering that Choa is potentially best friends with the overseer of the Gwangju center, Mina, that last point isn’t much of a worry even though Choa constantly harps about it and Jimin constantly says “fuck that shit”.

Above all, Choa loves the feeling of someone coming to see her for her, not for what she can do for them. Jimin brings plates of food and hot beverages and laments that she can’t help Choa devour them. Jimin comes and leans up on the counter to chat with Choa while Choa files away application forms to be put into the computer later. And Jimin tiptoes to reach over the counter and kisses Choa’s cheek before Choa is required to go back to work. It settles such a warm feeling in Choa’s chest that not the worst of Chanmi’s teasing can chase away.

“Happy birthday,” Jimin says as she hands Choa a sloppily wrapped gift.

“It’s not my birthday for another seven months,” Choa points out as she peels the wrapping paper back, revealing a dragon figurine with lots of precious jewels inlaid along the body. “Oh, that’s pretty.”

“My favorite of the medieval garbage sitting around my apartment,” Jimin says as she slips past Choa and into her apartment, taking a deep breath. “Ah, smells like my favorite blackblood.”

Choa laughs shyly and follows Jimin into the living room, setting the figurine on the shelf where Choa’s books and other trinkets sit. “Was that the only reason you came over?” Choa asks as Jimin sits herself on the couch, sitting beside her soon after.

“I wanted to hang out. Yes, very pure hanging out, no Netflix and chill in these parts.”

Choa covers her mouth to keep herself from bursting out in laughter and Jimin grins, self-satisfied. “I doubt it’s going to turn out like that,” Choa says once she’s recovered.

“Why? Do you doubt my self control?”

“Yes, because I seem to recall a couple months ago you called me…” Choa stops to think. “The hottest piece of ass you’ve ever seen in your life? Was that it?”

Jimin flusters, turning away. “Well, that was- uh, that’s. Uh. Okay, yeah, sure. I probably said that.”

“You definitely said that.”

“So what! It’s true! You’re, uh…” Jimin seems to fluster even more, putting her hands over her face. “You’re really pretty! And I like- I- oh, I like everything about you…”

“Adorable,” Choa coos as she pulls Jimin against her side. Jimin turns her head and yells into the fabric of Choa’s shirt. “I love you, dear.” Choa whispers, brushing her hands through Jimin’s hair. Jimin tilts her head up so it’s resting on Choa’s shoulder, blinking up at her.

“And you call me gross,” Jimin says eventually, lifting up so she can kiss just under Choa’s ear. “I love you too, by the way.”

Choa pulls Jimin closer, kissing the top of her head. “Cutest Jiminnie in the world,” Choa says, pressing her face into Jimin’s hair. Jimin groans.

“Fuckin’ gross.”


End file.
